Sirens
by Nightcrawler's Shadow
Summary: A mix between the X Men movies and X Men: Evolution. Focusing on Kitty, Rogue and Jubilee as main characters. Will come up with a better summary later. Kurtty and Rogan.
1. Three Musketeers, Eat Your Hearts Out

Chapter 1: Three Musketeers, Eat Your Hearts Out

Disclaimer: Wish I owned the X Men, but I don't.

A/N: B-day present for Carefree-Luminary, due to time zones though this is probably a day late. Oh well, I hope you like it. This is the first chapter of a story inspired by one of the chapters in his story: 'Nightcrawler's Shadow' which is ironically named after me...interesting.

Happy birthday, hope it's a good one!

oOo

Rogue watched in slight amazement as Jubilee went through her wardrobe in an attempt to find something to wear. The girl had more brightly coloured jackets than anyone may think humanly possible. But then again, they matched her personality. Jubilee was bright, blunt, honest, but still kind if a bit much at times. But Rogue had come to love her though and even revelled in the Asian girl's loud and boisterous attitude.

Beside her, her other roommate, Kitty Pryde, resident brainiac and –in Rogue's opinion- the sweetest girl in the world, watched with a bemused expression on her face. Kitty was the girl next door in every way, from her never ending collection of pink sweaters, to her petite figure and sweet smiles. Kitty was the girl no one could bear hurt or turn down. She was everyone's little sister, something Kitty admitted she hated because it made dating guys that much more difficult. One, because they saw her as a sister in the first place and second, because the poor guy would have every other male watching his every move.

"Ah ha! This'll work!" Jubilee announced as she pulled out a hot pink vinyl, motorcycle style jacket with silver zippers and buttons.

"'Bout tahme, we're gonna be late for tha trip." She crossed her jean jacket adorned arms, her black glove covered hands folding gracefully over her arms.

"C'mon Rogue, Ororo wouldn't leave anyone behind, you're just being a drama queen." Kitty reassured her, bright blue eyes shining happily as always. Kitty was wearing her signature pink, in the form of a thick knit sweater with large wooden buttons at the front holding it together over a white t-shirt and light jeans. Her hair was in two braids, where Rogue's was loose and cascading down her shoulders.

"Well Roguey is allowed to be paranoid Kit." Jubilee reminded her friend as she shrugged her bright jacket over her pink and white stripped tank top, "Now let's go ladies!"

They left the room together and Rogue silently marvelled at the picture they made. Jubilee, the bright fireworks creator in her colourful outfit, always turning heads with her gentle Asian features, and hazel, almond shaped eyes. Kitty the ghost girl, sweet and slight; looking like a human candy store with her color choices and adorable and enticing smile. Then herself, dark clothes, a Southern accent, pale porcelain skin, the untouchable girl who wore the fabled Wolverine's dog tags around her neck.

Subconsciously she reached up and held the tags in her hand, feeling the gentle grooves that spelled out Wolverine on one and Logan on the other. She missed her friend; he'd left so suddenly, just when she was starting to truly know him. Who leaves right after they save a girl's life anyway?

As if sensing her inner turmoil, Kitty linked her arm through hers and Jubilee did the same on the other side. Rogue smiled to herself as they walked arm in arm downstairs, where everyone else was waiting to go on their fieldtrip to the museum.

oOo

Kitty and Rogue exchanged annoyed looks as John continued to taunt the two civilian teenage boys with his lighter. Really, were they even allowed to smoke in public spaces such as this?

It didn't matter either way, Bobby was watching his friend with an amused look and Kitty and Rogue were left feeling annoyed, out of place and the slightest bit ignored.

"Come on, one light."

John seemed to contemplate the flickering flame he held before him before slapping the contraption shut, "Nope. Sorry, can't help you."

Bobby chuckled, so used to his friend's antics while Kitty stifled an annoyed groan and Rogue merely rolled her eyes.

With a quick move one of the boys snapped up John's lighter, causing him to lose his pompous grin and stand swiftly as the thief backed up and started to light his cigarette while his friend stood before him.

"Not so tough now are ya?" the chunky boy smirked.

~_Boys. ~_ Kitty thought, that's when she saw it. John was sizing up the hot lick of heat that was at the end of the cigarette.

~_God John, not here! ~_

He winked.

The cigarette burst into flames, lighting the poor boy's arm on fire as he fell back. Using quick –if thick- thinking, Bobby held out his hand sending a blast of frost at the boy's arm, putting out the fire but covering him in a fine film of ice.

Then everything froze.

Kitty stared around her as Rogue asked, "Bobby what did you do?"

"He didn't, I did." The four teens turned to see the Professor rolling up, a look of disappointment in his eyes and both Rogue and Kitty dropped their heads in shame.

"The next time you feel like showing off, don't." His voice was as cold as the ice Bobby had just created.

"I think it's time to go." Scott voiced as he Jean, Ororo and the other students came over.

The left, as the door closed behind them time came back to life and the humans inside continued on, as if nothing had happened, while the mutants boarded the three vans that had been used to transport them. Kitty and Rogue studiously ignored John and Bobby as they took their seats near Jubilee.

~_Great way to end the field trip. ~_ Rogue thought pessimistically.

oOo

Things went back to normal when they got back to the Institute, but the three girls quite blatantly, gave John and Bobby the cold shoulder and went up to their room as fast as possible. Going down the halls they passed Piotr, or as everyone knew him: the gentle giant of the mansion.

"Something wrong?" he asked, noticing their irritated expressions.

Jubilee huffed, blowing her black bangs from her eyes, Kitty frowned, crossing her arms and silently fuming while Rogue took it upon herself to answer their friend.

"Just Bobby and John being Bobby and John."

Colossuss chuckled, "want me to knock some sense into them?"

That got small smiles on all their faces, the mere idea of Piotr purposely hurting anyone was hilarious in its own right.

"Maybe later." Kitty chirped.

He nodded, "See you at dinner."

They waved him off as he headed down the hall and around the corner before they continued on to their room.

oOo

"Do you guys think it's possible for a guy to want to date you without being an absolute moron?" Kitty asked later on that evening as they were getting ready for bed.

Jubilee nodded but Rogue shook her head, "I think there are decent guys out thayre, but they won't date ya."

Jubilee's eyebrows knitted together, "What do you mean?"

Rogue sighed as she brushed her two toned hair, "Ah mean...well there are good guys out thayre, lahke Logan and Piotr, but they either won't date ya, aren't datin' in general, think of ya as a little sistah, or are gay." The other girls laughed at the last part, mainly because it was true.

"Well come on, there have to be _some_ good guys out there who will date." Jubilee argued as she climbed under her blankets.

"Yeah, but they're probably taken already. Take Mr. Summers for example."

Rogue snorted, "Ah think he's a little out of our age range Kit."

"So says the girl in love with the man who could be older than the Professor." Kitty replied in a taunting, but still kind, voice.

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Shuddup." She muttered as she lay on her side.

"Maybe they're all in another country." Jubilee mused as she shut off her side table lamp.

"Well then they better get their butts over here." Kitty giggled.

Rogue smiled to herself, "Or at least back here for any matter."

"Here, here!" the other two replied.

Rogue laughed silently to herself as they fell silent. Yes, she missed Logan, but she wouldn't trade those two for anything.


	2. So You Had A Bad Day

Chapter 2: So You Had a Bad Day...

Disclaimer: Power to the people who own the X Men, but I have none.

A/N: This is dedicated to my sister NATFreak many months late for her birthday. Love, I hope you are enjoying your most recent year on this crazy blue and green marble we call home!

oOo

"Rogue! Wake up, we're late for class!"

Groggily, and fighting a growl, Rogue opened her eyes to find a hysterical Kitty inches away from her. Yelping in surprise she reeled back only to fall off her bed and onto her butt on the hard floor, bed covers twisted around her legs.

"Come on! If we don't hurry we'll miss class." Kitty grabbed her sleeve covered arm and phased her out of the mess she'd gotten herself in to, "We're going to miss breakfast as it is." Kitty was frantic and it was rubbing off, because as soon as she was free, Rogue rushed to her closet and started stripping down to get dressed, knowing her friends would be smart and stay away from her skin.

"How in hell did we sleep in?" Kitty usually had her alarm set early enough for them have time to get ready, have a leisurely breakfast and get to class early.

"My clock died." She explained, pulling her shirt over her head as she did so before grabbing a brush, "Jubilee went down to make us some toast."

Rogue couldn't bother nodding as she pulled a sweater over her head and tugged on a pair of soft and flexible gloves. As she was tugging a brush through her hair, Jubilee burst into the room, a half finished piece of toast clenched between her teeth and a plate with four more pieces on it in her free hand.

Rogue grabbed a piece from the pile and took a huge bite, chewing as she pulled on a pair of converse sneakers. Kitty too took a piece, folded it three times and finished her ponytail hastily and she bit into the origami breakfast.

Jubilee finished her food and gathered her books, throwing her homework together as her roommates took the last two pieces of plain toast.

They were out the door in the next fifteen seconds and bolting down the halls to their morning class in the greenhouses with Storm.

"How long do we have?" Kitty asked breathlessly as she phased them through a wall as a short cut.

"Two minutes!" Jubilee replied with a worried glance at her watch.

The rushed through the door and were in their desks ignoring their classmates' amused looks just as the bell rang and Storm entered.

oOo

Kitty's day was going horribly. So far she'd nearly been late for class, got homework in both Math and English, phased through the floor three times when she lost concentration, and to top it off, there was a cute new guy but he was in deep conversation with Amara, which meant he was completely gone from her possible dating list already.

"This day sucks." She muttered to herself, taking an angry bite of salad.

"Tell me about it." Jubilee moaned, attempting to get leaves out of her hair, her class had had to go on a timed run through the forest courtesy of Logan, "Where's Rogue?"

Kitty looked around before spying their roommate entering the room, glowering, "There she is, and something tells me her day is going about as well as ours."

Rogue dropped into her seat by Kitty, let her bag hit the floor, all but growled at someone who tried to take the last sandwich and started eating. Kitty watched with a passive expression.

"Long day?"

"Logan nearly took control six tahmes." She muttered in response. Kitty and Jubilee had learnt to understand her 'code' as it were when it came to the few voice in her head. When she got extremely angry or annoyed, usually Logan was the voice that decided to come to life.

Kitty sighed and decided to finish her food, if the day continued like this they were going to all end up ranting to each other later that night, or biting each other's heads off.

oOo

Jubilee groaned as she massaged her shoulder, she'd pulled a muscle earlier in gym and it had been bothering her ever since.

It seemed that as the day ended, it hadn't brightened for either of her friends. Entering their room, Jubilee saw Rogue was sitting on the window seat, glaring out at the grounds, hair loose around her shoulders and damp from either a shower, or a prank.

Kitty was curled up on her bed in such a tight ball she seemed smaller than normal.

~_That girl needs a boyfriend. ~_ Jubilee thought as she pulled off her shirt and replaced it with a way too big sweater that her older brother had sent her from college. Grabbing a brush, she started working the knots out of her glossy black hair and sat crossed legged on her bed with a soft sigh.

"Bad gym class?" Rogue asked, not turning from the window.

"Monumentally terrible." She replied.

Kitty mumbled something that the other two barely caught.

"What was that sugah?" Rogue turned to their younger friend.

"I said: Amara was lording her power over all the boys today."

They sighed, "What else is new?" Jubilee rolled her eyes.

"She was making out with Piotr."

They all winced, knowing of Kitty's crush on the Russian hulk-hottie.

"Sorry about that sweetie." Rogue smiled softly.

Kitty sighed, "Yeah, but I really don't care anymore. Maybe I should just move and become a nun."

"No!" Jubilee cried out, "If you become a nun you'd have to wear those horrible robes, your hair would never look cute, and you'd _never_ be able to visit us!"

Kitty stared at her friend before bursting out in laughter, Rogue soon following.

Jubilee stared at them oddly, "What did I say?"

Kitty forced words out through her gales of laughter, "I'd make a really shitty nun."

Jubilee snorted, "Rogue and I have tainted you too much."

"Got that right."

It was nice, Jubilee reflected, that even after a bad day, with your best friends you could find something to laugh about.

oOo

A/N: Sugar sweety goodness (and a re-boot to this story) for my Natty! XD


End file.
